Rise of Zata Prime and his sparkmate Arcee
by tranformersprimearcee
Summary: its is the sequel to lighting a spark that ink crafter wrote because he said that he was brain story dead so i hope you like it Arcee and jack/overload becomes Zata Prime and still has a humor a lot of drama and romance in it and action for Zata Prime
1. Chapter 1

The Rise of Zata Prime and his sparkmate Arcee

Arcee pov base

I opened my optic. There by my berth was overload (jack)

I asked: why are you in my quarters?

Overload (jack) said: I couldn't go into stasis last night.

I ask: what's wrong jack?

I'm your sparkmate you can tell me anything. I will all ways believe you. I said with a smile.

Jack (overload) : Pov

Arcee I said "yes" I've bin thinking about that kiss at the gotto

Arcee said with a smile and I smiled back"

Hot-sit she said with a laugh

I would have got all red in embarassment I would have blushed if I were human still.

I said yes ma'am

I leaned over to kiss her.

She put her hand up and said with a smile.

"Latter"

I said, "Yes Arcee latter I've got an awesome idea for are first date"

Arcee I love you I said with a smile and embarrassment.

Arcee was silent for a minute the said "jack I love you to but first lets go on a mission Optimis told me to do today with you"

I said what mission has optimis told you that I was not formed of"

Pov Arcee

He's going to be so surprised when we walk trough the groundbridge and find out its is are first date I have planed and asked optimus to help me

Jack I said "yes Arcee" we. We'd to go now is time for that mission"

Jack and I walk to the ground bridge

I looked at jack he was surprised to see that the ground bring was on before we where there.

He looked nervous to see it like that so I took his hand and we walked to the ground bridge.

"Arcee jack said with concerned"

"What's is going on this is never on with no one around "

Jack I said with a smile to make him not worry about it

"The bridge is something special today"

I guided him toward it he hesitated then he walked with me.

Jack pov

This I weird But it must me important it Optimus told Arcee about it yesterday

I stepped into the bridge to find all the autobots standing on each side looking both of Arcee and me

Optimus spoke first to me

He said, " Arcee and overload/jack you two are the most beautiful couple I know in the days of cybertrons golden age"

I said, "thanks you" with a smile and a little bit of inberesment

Then bulkhead spot

I looked at him to find out he was crying and he said

"Jack let your sparkmate takes you and keep you safe and you do the same to her"

"Thanks bulkhead I will with all my spark love her and protect her with my life "

I thought to my self this is weird I thought we where going on mission that Optimus assigned Arcee. I looked at Arcee she had a twinkle in her eye of joy and happens and I let the worry go away

Then bumblebee spoke

"Jack let your heart and soul protect Arcee for ever and keep her out of trouble"

I laughed at that and said thanks

Then ratchet spoke

With a sigh he said

Jack I'm the oldest here and I watch Arcee grow up but I also watch her be healed by you from all the sorrow she has suffered. With that I say thanks you for healing her spark I consider her my daughter. I will make sure you two take care of each other. With another sigh he smile and said Arcee come here she did.

Ratchet took a box and gave it to Arcee I could not make out the box. It looks very familiar to me.

Then Arcee game me the box

"Jack" Arcee said

"Yes" I said

" This is a box that has a ring in human terms" Arcee said

I could not be made at her for she was holding the box that I made a ring for her then it hit me the box was missing this mourning

"Arcee where did you get that box?" I ask

"Jack I'm sorry I saw it in you quarters and I was curious to see what it was" she said

"It's ok I was going to give it to you when I got back from the mission you told me about"

I kneed down and opened the box and in side there was a ring that was made of silver and gold and green and white and blue.

Arcee shrieked in joy

"Arcee will you marry me in human terms means sparkmate"

"Yes"

I blushed and then I heard megatron

"Bravo overload" I turned and I took my sword and gun out at the sigh of him

Then Optimus spoke

"Overload there is I need to to fight right now" he said

"Fine but if he try's anything funny and why is he here?"

" Megatron is here to congrats you on your success in getting acres heart and it's also. Because he is my brother"

What I said aloud

Then megatron spoke in an autobots way

" Overload in any case I am here under a truce to see are race come back from just five of us left all cybertrions

Can have peace once again"

"Thanks megatronios"

" Overload the next time we meet it won't be this was got it kid" Megatron said

"I got it bird brain"

He smiled evilly. I smirked

"Farewell" I said to him then left

Arcee pov

Jack is the most attractive autobots I know and this date is going well he proposed to me of cores I said yes to him I looked up at him after megatron talked to him

"Jack let's go have a really good date I have planed for us"

I said

" You would do this for me it all and take the time to make this happen" she nodded

" Jack I have had a passion for you since the first time you began to care for me"

" Arcee I have a vow for you this is my vow

As long as I live I will protect you and love you forever even when I join the all spark I will still do what I can to protect and love you even if that means giving my life to save yours" jack said

"Jack I also have a vow to you I will love you and be there for you no matter what and follow you any where even if it I have to join the all spark " I said

"Then let's go Arcee where you planed are first date"

I led him down the rest of the ground bridge and out the others end and seeing joy in his optics and be was also chi g in joy. I smiled at him when he saw where we where.

Jack pov

I looked around to see a free way above him and a long river flowing at my feet then it hit me I have bin here before.i was here two months ago where I told her I loved her and she told me to that she loved me to.

" Arcee I'm so socked you brought me here I had forgot about this place" jack said with sadness in his eye and his voice before the first time he was here he was human

" Jack I wanted to bring you here because it is also a place I thought would good to talk about the prime you are going to be later plus the date" he shrugged and hugged me with tear's in his optics

I kissed him to comfort him that it was ok with a smile he took my hand and walked to the side of the river. I was confused but followed him

He sat next to the river and sighed. I went and sat. Ext to him he put his arm around my back I did the same to him and we sat in silence together. He looked up and said

"I will all ways love you but you have to trust me right now you need to leave now because the deceptions' are close I just feel it" overload said

"I'm never leaving you here alone I made my vow" I said

" I know there is no physical threat but I need to talk to soulkeeper about megatron to see why he sounded like an autobots for a minute" he said

" Jack that was because you gave megatron a memory that he was once a autobots named megatronios not as megatron" I said

"Oh" he said. I then got up and walked down the river."Arcee waits thanks for telling what I was going to ask soulkeeper"

" Your welcome"

I sat back down to sit in his lap. But before I could be held his head and screamed in pain

Overload (jack) pov

In his head he heard soulkeeper fight synth prime as they fought they both where trying to stop but then there was another voice deeper and peace full he yelled stop and the pains stopped in my head. Both of the con and autobots stops to fall on their knees and say sorry a billion of times then I spoke up and ask them not to explain what was going on

Then the voice spoke I dropped to my knees too after I Herd what it said?

" I am primus " the autobots that created all sparks and made your density to be an autobots"

I fainted. When I woke up I was in med bay looking up at Arcee of Corse and prime

Optimus spoke first

"Jack I felt you in the matrix how where you there?" he asked but before I could primus spoke the created of him and all auto bots

"I an the part of you that M.E.C.H did not take a video of but they stole me from megatron and put me in you that is why you have not had a lot of migraine then you should of had by now" both con and autobots in his head protest

" I will no hear your childish words. I have brought you soulkeeper back because you dislike mags because he made you get killed and you want home dead and you want to have peace in your mind. You synth prime you wanted to help soulkeeper come back to be your son again and this fighting is not going to help am I under stood yes" both of then said " jack I will take care of the explaining to Optimus an the others" then it was gone

I opened my optics as they came online. Arcee was crying out of her optics and yelling at ratchet to get my vitals back online then I spoke

" I'm fine why are you wanting to fix my vitals," I asked

" Jack your spark and human heart stopped and went of line for a hour and prime fainted" I looked up to look for prime he was laying down offline then he came online.

" Impossible" ratchet said then I looked at prime to see he was looking at The monitors' looked there was an energon spike about as bit as the screen it self covering the base then he spoke

" I am primus I am the creator of the autobots"

I saw Optimus was on the floor with ratchet and Arcee and bee and bulk. There optics where about to break with all the tears that came out of them

" I am here because I told jack I would explain why I'm here on earth I was taken by megatron when he put dark energon in me I then MECH put me in jack I've have bin helping him since then teaching him all the powers and skills and calming him down at times in need but never showed my self to him now I show my self to him and you to tell you it is time to fight back and end the war with that no autobots will perish at this final fight but in the end overload will be a prime"

Then the creator was gone. Watch as all the bots got up and looked at me with eyes that had fear happiness and hope.

"I need to start my training now"

"Yes you are right" Optimus said

"You will face me first," said Optimus

I was shocked at what he said. He was a prime and had no limit break but I did it took forever to get there.

"All right" I said

I walked to the training room and got ready. Then It began optimis balled his fist and punched me in the chassis but be for he could I rolled to the side and took a shot at the uppercut. He caught it In His hand and we held each other's at the same force he was but I was as strong as him.

I let got to let Optimus flag past as I relished my hand away. He went flying into the wall I ran at him ready to doge his first punch but instead he kick me out of the way when I went for the punch in the head. I was shocked he kicked me because he never used his legs I battle. He grinned at me I was a little upset. I was getting my aft kick in front of my wife and sparkmate I needed to protect her. I ran at hi

Ready to kill him then I stopped and calms down and I ran again at him this time I was watching him closely and found out he had a weakness in his right arm I doves flipping, spinning waiting for the opening then I came he was not tired but confused I wasn't fighting to protect Arcee. He is so wrong I told my self he advanced slowly when close I punch at his face with my right arm he caught it. Then I smirked at him

And said

"I'm sorry but not fighting all the ways not wise Optimus"

He looked shocked and I punched him with my left arm in the right arm he fell down.

" I yield I yield " said Optimus

I looked around to find every one was shocked I puck Optimus right here in about 30 minutes. Sorry I had a fair match I said

"You are sure are right" bulk said

Arcee pov

"Jack I'm worried you just kicked Optimus butt and you look sad about it why it shows you are a prime you just took him out not because age but because you watch his moves and found his weak spot me and pleas don't tell us it" I said

"Arcee I will be in my quarters if you want to talk there you are welcome" he said

I watch as he walked out of the training room and to his quarters' walked over to Optimus to find him with joy in his eye he looked up and I knew. I walked to jacks quarters. As I opened the door I was surprised to se an autobots that was taller then Optimus Then he spoke

" I am jack and overload and now as a prime my name is zata prime arcee my charter might be changed but my love did not nor did my vows" he said I ran to him and hugged and kissed him he was gentile and he kissed me back. I was loving the moment and wished it would never end

"I must go to Optimus prime and talk about how we are going to ask to end this war" then I spoke

"I will lead you to home if you let me call you jack not zata"

"Yes arcee that is what I hoped to hear but every one ells I'm known as zata prime

Jack/overload/zeta prime pov

I walked out with Arcee to the op room to talk to Optimus as I walked in he and all the others looked in shocked to see that I have gotten 5 feet taller then Optimus

"I am jack and overload but as now I am a prime my name is Zata prime"

"We are honored to see you jack then overload than now a prime to welcome you to our Cause to end this war zeta prime" ratchet said which surprised every even me

"I'm glade you care for me ratchet I've never knew you could be so caring" I joked with a smile which made every on in the room silent but Optimus he laughed at what I said. Now very one was shocked because they have never herd Optimus laugh

" Thank you zeta I have not laughed in many years"

"Your welcome I have to go out and get some energon" in the arctic before the cons do Optimus and Arcee wish to join me"

"Yes" they both said

"Ratchet ready the groundbridge and bulk and bee go get raff and miko an tell them that can also still call me jack"

As the groundbridge came to life I said my first command like roll out but it was different I said

" Let move some con's to there aft"

Optimus prime pov

I am going to like zata prime he is funny or is he just because he is a prime not matter we must follow him he is the leader not me right not me

Arcee pov

"We are here," said Zata Prime (jack) I looked around and saw about enough energon to last 10000 years. And to make matters worse then thinking how to get all the energon out of here the ships nemesis showed up

"Autobots stand you're ground," said zata prime (jack)

Then about 50 cons came out this starscream. The nemesis turned and headed away. I felt so scared jack asked me to come but now I had new hope there was two primes with me and my husband who will protect me with every thing. Yeah I am still scared but had hope

Optimus pov

SCRAP I THOUGHT TO MY SELF JUST SCRAP AND FRAGGING SCRAP

Zeta prime (jack, overload) pov

"I am zeta prime who will ask you just once stand down and be spared"

Starscream said " what should we stand down to you stole soulkeeper blade and synth prime gun why should we stand down thief what's in it for us any ways"

"To have freedom of every thing not power though to have a right to say what you want and do once the war is over you may drive fly any where you want do as you pleas as long as it Doesn't harm human kind or us if so we will kill all the murders"

To his surprise 35 cons put away there weapons and walked over to zeta and stood behind him for orders

"You traitors megatron will hear of this but before he took off one of the cons put cuts on him and said

I will not suffer anymore just to get power I'm not like autobots but they do know its not worth fighting we may not like each other but we can leave each other alone and have a good life so I give this persons to you zeta as a gift if you lat me join the autobots so I can see megatron killed then I will leave and have a life is that a deal"

I nodded in a yes and took starscream. Then the others attacked us

"Friends retreat we three will deal with the attackers ratchet I need a ground bridge" said zeta prime

Arcee had are ready started to attack but I pulled her back and said, "go to base and explain to ratchet they mean no harm"

"But you might die you are against 25 cons plus break down "

"Arcee just goes I made my vow now go or I'll have to throw you trough I don't want to but if I must"

"Ok zeta prime I will go sparkmate "

I attack the cons with Optimus right by my side the first con tried to shoot me with bad aim I cut him in haft feeling sad I had to end this way it went like that the I saw Optimus fall I ran over to him and took out 3 seekers first on the shot in the head then the other two charged me I thought come pleas away from Optimus I rolled to my right but the seeker hit my chassie. I slid about 50 feet back I transformed into my aft mode and raced to them at the last minute I transformed to my robot mode and tacked the first con as I was in the air with the con I took my gun shot him in the chassie then I dealt with the other seeker he looked mad. He shot me and missed I took my stance and charged ready to flip over him as I did a sword went through him it was Optimus.

I was so glade I ran to him

"I'm so glade you're alive let's deal with break down"

He looked at me and we both turned to break down he charged us with his hammer ready as I got closer he shingle at me I caught his hammer in my hand. What the ground bridge opened up and Arcee walk through and then ran at break down I yelled

"Nooooooo" as I was distracted break down punch me in the face my optics went offline as I saw Optimus kill break down with arcee help then they ran over to me

Arcee pov

"No ratchet I have to help he's my sparkmate"

"Fine" as he powered up the ground bridge

I ran trough it and saw. Beak down battling jack as he struggled to thro a punch. I saw jack look at me and say noooooo.i ran to him to help my sparkmate but it was to late break down hit his hammer with jack head and I ran and fought him with no guns or blades. He charged I sidestepped and kicked will my entire spark.

"Optimus"

He was behind break down and was ready to pounce I yelled at break down he charged not knowing what was comeing. I smiled

Optimus pov

"Ahhhhhhh" I jumped on break down and brought my guy to his head and yelled

"For zata prime" I was shocked I was so mad I didn't control my anger then I saw Arcee crying and ran over to her.

Ratchet pov

My monitors show Optimus is over alive and shows the same with zeta hmm..."I'm coming Optimus. Raff groundbridge now"

As I walk to the Arctic I though it was beautiful. Then I noticed zata prime. I ran over and examined him while Arcee was crying her optics out. I felt so bad I remember what I said I would protect them both I went to work

"Ahhhhhhh that's what's wrong"

"What wrong ratchet tell me please what the matter with my jack?" Arcee asked

"I seems to be he has went in to stasis like sleeping he is fine his power cord just got knocked out here"

Zata prime (jack, overload)

My optics came online I was laying in the snow with Arcee leaning on me saying

"Scrap if I just stayed with him instead of heading back to base with this creeps"

"Arcee that is no was to talk about are new friends they have had a rough life to" I said to her

She looked at me slowly kissed me I put my hand up

"Latter"

She nodded. I smiled down at her and then jumped when Optimus hugged me.

"Um... Optimus why are you hugging me (while Arcee giggled and ratchet laugh)"

"Um...sorry zata I was so glade you didn't join the all spark if you did I would be alone"

"I'm here not there now let's go back to base," I said

Bulk pov

I hope there all ok and jacks mom is going crazy asking where he is

"June be is a prime now and our leader now "

"That's crazy he's just a kid and he's only bin a autobots for 4 months Can he?"

"June when you defeat a prime in spar you become a prime because there is only on way a prime can be defeated is not attacking till he finds the weak spot and jack found is even taller then Optimus now "

"What did you say jack is taller then Optimus like how much taller" I realized that June seemed sad that her son was a 56 foot tall robot and was now a prime leading them to victory.

"I'm sorry June"

"No it's ok bulk"

Raff pov

I've never seen so many energon spikes since we revived Optimus last week and then jack turning in to zata prime wow and then more energon spikes come up

After jack is a prime

"raff we need a bridge" said ratchet

Arcee pov

All eye where on her and jack known as zata prime to the others but raff and miko and his mother.

"Arcee why are you holding on to zata for drear life"

"He o most died bee. Cause he took out 21 cons all at once and Optimus took 15 all at once"

"Sweeeet" said miko

Jack rolled his eye as annoyed with her.

"Zata I'm going to my quarters do you wish to join" I asked

"In a few ill be there right now I have to talk to my mother"

"Ok"

Zata prime (jack, overload) pov

"Mother I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away but I am a prime now I must do my duties"

"June you are strong also is your son which he is now Zata prime," said Optimus prime

"He also saved 50 lives today" Optimus said

Great I thought now I have to tell my mom to

"I don't care if he save anyone's life I'm just glade your safe jack"

Arcee pov

What's taking him so long I got energon and cups and a really big table to have dinner human style also made some energon steak and a good smelling scent for my quarters to make him stay all night. After I Finished setting it all up I sat down and waited for 5 minutes and then the door opened to see jack

"Hello Arcee what's with the table and cups and flowers for"

"I thought it would be nice to be human for a meal"

"That would be nice babe" he just called me babe now that's cute

I smiled and walked to him and guided him to his seat he sat down

"Hey baby what do you want first steak energon or energon tacos" zata thought to him self did she just call me baby if so I've got a good feeling it's going to be along night no wonder I saved a ring for her Iove her"

"Yes I would like anything my sparkmate has made for my stomach"

(Back to arcee thoughts)

I smiled at him in which he smiled back.

" I had a feeling my sparkmate would be hungry"

I put a plat of steak and tacos in front of him then I sat down on the other end

"Thanks you babe" I reach over and took his hand and kissed it he laughed

"I thought I was supposed to do that not the female"

"Let's eat and have a good time together ok jack "

"Ok babe "

We ate in silence as I looked at him he looked at me with the same love. A prime has a humor I thought he said we would still be jack just not as hoped as before he was a prime which I liked sometimes he would get little bit annoying at times. Which broke his heart at times and that broke my spark.

He finished first

"I'll be back "

"Ok baby don't be long please"

Zata prime (jack, overload) pov

I walked over to ratchet and ask him in private

"Well of cores if we didn't have any way to reproduce then we would be dead"

"Thanks " I was feeling like some thing was transforming down there when I was with her and she was kissing me

"No problem zata just hold that thing in around the boys"

I blushed and returned to Arcee which didn't look to happy seeing me with a blade in my hand after I got scared by her

"Sorry scared me babe " she laughed and hugged me and pulled me to the Berth I closed the doors and laid down next to Arcee and cuddled her as my optics went into stasis

When my optics game online Arcee was not in her quarters

I ran to the op room there I saw her offline I picked her up and ran to med bay.

" Ratchet get in med bay now "on my com link

I saw his run like a mad man when I said Arcee was offline when I found her by the training room's placed my hand on hers and waited for her to come out of stasis. Back online

Arcee pov

My optics came back on line to see megatron pulling me down the hall. I tried to scream I just couldn't he but me on the wall. Next to the training room he said

"I'm not a fool Arcee I came to congrats you on the wedding plans I have an offer have the wedding on my ship and I will leave this world in peace but it has to be in the next two days take this it will make you sleep a d scare zata prime"

"How do you know of him I put a camera in one of the drone

He killed him but that doesn't matter. If you want this world to be safe from me you and your zata prime or should I say jack "

Shock ran through

"Yes it was clever for M.E.C.H to take human organs and put cybertrions parts in him which was a part of soulkeeper and synths prime and primus him self well not I will destroy him no matter it you say yes or no you have 3 earth days " then he hit me and my optics went offline. When they came back online I saw jack and ratchet. Zata had worry in his face and was looking at her with a gaze like she was not there but saw her then I spoke

"Jack, megatron, ship, wedding" then I went offline again

When my optics came on line again I was better no fainting into stasis this time I looked at jack and said megatron told me to be on his space ship for our wedding and he will leave this planet but just you and me have to be there in 3 days. He looked stunned and mad and upset, all at the same time.

Megatron knows jack is really zata prime too. Ratchet fainted

Tune in for the next chapter in the rise of Zata Prime and Arcee his spark mate


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of Zata Prime and his sparkmate Arcee: chapter 2

Ratchet pov

I opened my optics to see Optimus

Standing med-bay waiting for me to come back online.

Flower pov

I walked into the autobots base and yelled

"Prime con's are attacking a military base 500 miles west from here"

"We are on are way tell every on to retreat"

Both Optimus said this and overload at the same time. I'm so confused

Zata prime spoke

"Flower I am jack and overload but now I'm a prime and you can call me Zata"

"Holly uncle same thanks ummm Zata said

Zata prime pov

"Arcee, bulk, bee, Optimus"

"Roll out" said Optimus

Arcee pov

Another battle but primes are here and my sparkmate. So I'm scared but still have hope. I walked though the ground bridge. And saw megaton walking thigh the hammer of primus him self.

"Nice to see you arcee and jack " me and zata prime stopped right here. I became all sad when he said

"You will never get away with this and no I'm not have my wedding on your ship unless you put that hammer down"

"Bravo arcee. Sorry but no can do this hammer is to much power for any prime I have not come here to take it but to destroy it "

What I though to myself why would megatron want to destroy that hammer.

Optimus prime

Flash back

Before the war in the golden age of cybertron.

Megatronios was in the high council to say his dream

"Megatron you may speak before us now what is your vision"

"I see my vision as all cybertron ions will be equal and have all the same rights as every on around them with out any prime or around and you guys must claim your self gone forever "

"And why is this megatron?"

"You have had to much power In your life the old ways are washing away you have got in ride of unicorn for us but we now to you in fear that you will destroy us that is way you must be no more or I will destroy you with my army"

Flash back over

"Megatron that's is what you meant all this time"

"Yea orian pax that's is what I meant all the time that the prime's have had to much power and that needed to stop. It took a lot of losses to get close. But now that there are you and zata here I have no more mean to fight. Just to take as mischief weapons that are here on this world that you could not use. That is also why I have made an offer to have Zata and arcee wedding on my ship. Then I will leave and go back to cybertron and try to make are race again."

Arcee pov

"Megatron let me talk with jack about this first"

"Go ahead just tell me what's your answer by tonight". And with that he dropped the hammer and left. Zata took the hammer and we walk back through are bridge Back to base.

Optimus pov

"We must destroy the hammer," I said to every one else at base.

Zata Prime pov

"Ahhhhhhh arcee makes the pain stop please. Ahhhhhhh" in my head I felt pain, agony and sorrow while. Synth prime and soulkeeper fight not in a battle way but yelling at each other. Nub it brought more pain to me then them. I yelled

"Stop that now or I'll swear I will kill myself"

"Yes zata " they both said. Then I asked why where they fighting with each other.

" Zata I have not told you this yet but soulkeeper is my son and was once an autobots" said synth prime and soulkeeper nodded as in a yes.

"I'm sorry that you two have to see each other but I will not allow you to go insane while I am trying to end this war got it"

"We will try to control are self's but it is hard Zata and we will help you to kill megatron " said synth prime. Then the creator spoke

"Megatron will not be killed, but reborn in to an autobots way of life and think like an autobots about caring. Zata you have made megatron remember his brother orian pax. He is slowly loading his mind and when it is done he will think about others and will be a full autobots and you must save him from the decticons so he will trust you in 3 days"

Arcee pov

"Jack it's going to be alright. Stay with me scrap. Jack nook" and his life signal went offline.

"Ratchet get him back on line now." I was crying out my optics' could not lose him not now not ever. Then I got up and I had made my mind up if I was going to not have my sparkmate then I will join him. I walked to my quarters. And made a private message on a piece of paper.

Bulkhead pov

"Bulk go talk with arcee and make her feel better," said ratchet. With a nodded I walked to arcee quarters to find her pointing a gun at her spark. She didn't see me or hear me.

I ran at her and jumped on the gun. Before she could kill her self.

"No bulk I want to join my sparkmate" while she was crying and begging me to give her the gun back. I sat next to her and said

"There is no need to take your life to see him again not in the all spark but here on earth in a few ratchet said he would live but he need 2 days of rest"

"It's not enough time in three days I need to be on megatons ship and must be there with jack for a wedding that will bring peace to this world"

Arcee pov

He spoke to jack agein. Hes the only one with that much power to make my jack faint right after he said he wanted me to stop the pain. Then he spoke. I fell to the floor heart broken

"I am back autobots with sad news you have to save a new prime that is trapped on the decticons ship in three days. Or he will a decticons and this war will never end. His name is megatron"

I gasped and felt even wore that if we did not. Save him this war will never end and with a prime on both sides. T asked the creator this. Some thing I wish I never asked

"Why do we need to save him"?

" he is slowly Lessing his mind and he will be reborn in his mind as a prime and he will know he used to lead the decticons and he must be saved from his command if he will ever join the autobots. if this mission fails the fate of are race will perish at his hands. you and Zata must end his misery by saving him he will help you fight if you come to his ship in three days" then he was silent I had to take my one love to a war ship and save a new prime in three days. Also put my fate in the hands of megatron as a prime to end this war. I looked a bulk who was now happy and sad with a smile on his face he stood took my hand and lead me out to jack. I sat next to him and put my hand in his. we where all surprised when he moved with no life single online. then I looked at ratchet and then stared at the monitor as he came back to life

"...a...r...c...ee..." he said weakly

Ratchet had to hold me back before I was about to hug jack.

"Jack Needs to recover only on person can bring him back online was either primus or unicron" said ratchet. I fought his bear hug but finally gave up and cried as he tried to comfort me. Then my love of my life optics came back online. Weakly he looked at me with a smile. I went over to his berth and sat down and put my hand on his face and said

"Don't say any thing just rest babe" then ratchet looked at me with a smile and shot me a look that said go rest to I'll watch him.

"Babe I'll be back I'm going in to stasis " jack looked at me and nodded. I walked to my quarters. There I found megatron there. He looked sad and asked

"Who are you if you are the autobots I saw in my dream help me please save me from this agony. I am not megatron you know of. I am new. I you heard prime. I need to trust you to save me. If you don't I will never forgive you. I must go back before I get yelled at by my SIC that I've gone nuts. I don't know you but I saw you in my dream you must save me. Help me I'm scared of what will happen to are race if I won't get as saved" with that the message shut off. I stood shocked that he is really changing. I ran to Optimus and told him what happened he was shocked to hear what I said I had to show him to believe me.

Optimus pov

This can't be possible my brother is coming back.

Zata prime pov

My optics came on line to see my love crying so I called out to comfort her. She talked to me then went to her quarters to my surprise she came running back in to the med bay with Optimus prime. They both told me what happened I was not surprised. As I stood up from just coming back from the dead ratchet had told me. I then told them

"We must go out and find some energon to make a bomb with so we can save megatron and destroy all the cons once and for all"

Then ratchet spoke

"How are we suppose to do that if you and arcee are the only ones going there"

Then arcee spoke

"We will go but you and Optimus will bridge us there then you will bridge youself of there to but in a diffent part of the ship. Then plant the bomb and get out after we save megatron "

"Good plan I said and do it with out megatron knowing. No he won't care when he made that offer he was a monster now he is a prime and knows nothing o that deal but we will be there on his ship in three days"

"Good plan arcee, " said Optimus

"Thanks you Optimus "

Zata prime pov

There is a way to tell megatron that he must fight with us to be saved. Never mind we need to get energon right now

"Autobots we need to move out, arcee and me will search the south, while Optimus searches the west with wheel jack, while bee and ratchet search to the north, and bulk head searches the east with miko in her stealth suit."

"Sweet me and bulk on a commando" miko said. Then she took out her cell phone and took a snap pic.

"Raff send zata and arcee to Florida" ratchet said

Arcee pov

As I walked into the ground bridge and out the other end I was disgusted where I ended up. I fell into a swamp that smelled like a fragging scrap yard. I looked at jack to find him laughing at me.

"Hey no fair I'm a lady not a rusty hot shot" He kept laughing at me I finally hit him he looks at me

"Sorry babe it was just so funny. That all these you go through life with war and all that blood and you just get disgusted now in a swamp. ". I was mad and upset at him to teas me. But he was right. Then I look around to make sure the swamp was clear. It was not and 5 decticons came out with knock out looking real mad at zata.

"Zata you will die" knock out charge zata. He flipped over him and turned around with his sword out. Knock out turned around with his staff just getting cut into bits by my sparkmate. Which had killed the other cons with on sweep of his sword. Knock out yelled "attack them " just to be surprise that it was just him left. Jack took knockout by the arm while he was distracted. Then use him as a lever and flipped over him then shoved his sword into the spark of knock out. Knock out went limb and fell off jack's sword.

"Ahhh your color I can't see it jack I love your green a d white shade you need to take a bath when we get back to base" he laughed and I laughed with him.

Zata pov

I just took out 5 cons with on sweep of my sword am I monster killer or are they just not a cybertronion. Wait there drones that the old megatron made to have a army so they. Only know how to shoot. I felt better but taking knockouts live I did not like.

"We have to move quick before the cons relies that there doctor is dead" I said to arcee she nodded and we walked about 3 miles before we ran into a energon mine.

Arcee pov

Just great another mine

"Baby do we really have to go in there" he took my hand, which took all my worry away, and we walked into the mine together. When we got to the end of the men it was empty to my surprise. Also there was a pile of cons on the floor with a message card on the floor with the pile. I want over and picked it up and read I

"SAVE ME PLEASE I DON'T HAVE ALOT OF TIME LEFT THEY ARE CATCHING ON THAT IM NOT WELL TO THEM HELP"

" Wow that was creepy," said arcee

"Are you ok? You seem concerned."

"Babe I am for Optimus brother"

Arcee pov

Megatron seems to be not a decticons at all I feel bad he has to wait 2 more days. Till we can save him. I just hope he will be able to hang on that long

"Raff we need a bridge "

"Here you go Jack "

"Many thanks raff"

Raff pov

Wow that's a lot of energon arcee and jack found.

June pov

"Jack don't ever do that again. I know your a prime but I'm worried because every time you come back your either dead or offline. You need more practice"

" Mom I understand but in 2 days megatron must be saved

"No he dose not he's a decticons "

"Mom I can't explain now "

Arcee pov

"Hey going to train"

"Ok " they both said

I waked into the training room and started to punch the scrap out of the metal dummy. Then I felt agony pain sorrow. In my head. I screamed. Jack ran in with June

"Jack... Make ...it stop...the pain...please "

He cradled me at he picked me up and walked away to med bay as my optics went offline. When my optics came back online I saw ratchet over me with a concern look on his face

"Where is jack?" I asked

"He is attending Optimus right now calming him down after he found a old prime dead as we looked for energon," said ratchet

"Who is this prime that Optimus freaked out about" I asked

"You will see soon after we wake him from stasis" said ratchet

"What he's alive "

"Yes now rest "

I shut my optics and went into stasis. I was in a dark room with soulkeeper and synth prime standing side by side. Then I saw a huge autobots tall as Optimus and jack combined then the big boot spoke

" I have brought you into jacks mind to see synth prime and to congrats you on becoming the first femme prime in the history of cybertron"

"What I will never be a prime I'm a femme not a male and there has bin no femme primes ever why me"

"Arcee you are strong and caring for others which is hard to fine with so much hate " said soulkeeper

"Arcee I am so glade you have grown up to be a femme prime and are race is save again " said synth prime then I saw another not step in to view. He was as tall as Optimus and had a large chassie. With large legs and long arms with a shotgun in one hand and a curved blade in the other.

Then he spoke

"I am sentinel prime once known as megatron as I am told"

The huge bot was primus I figured. He looked a lot like jack with long legs and buff arms. He had a face like ratchet and legs like bulkhead but long and chest like bee. He was just like any bot I saw in my life but all put together.

Then they faded away as my optics. Came online to see a bot that was crying. It was jack

"It's fine jack" as his green and white metallic face looked at me.

"I thought you where dead and joined with the all spark, " he said. Then he stood up and smiled and stepped a side to let me see a long lost legend. My heart sank when I was him he was rodimis prime. The toughest bot that was in the autobots army on cybertron and commander. Other than jack of cores. He was 20 feet tall and was blue and black. Which I thought looked ugly then he spoke

"I'm glade to see you once again arcee " I tried to get up. Bu could not jack came over to help me up. As he helped me up the ground bridge came on as bee walk trough it.

Bee's pov

Is that rodimis prime.

Zata prime

"I'm going to the training room till bulk comes back"

Rodimis prime asked the same thing as arcee asked

"May I join you "?

"Yes "

As I walked to the training room as I help arcee I asks rodimis how he got here on earth.

" I was in my ship when I got who and went into stasis and then wok up looking at ratchet. Then to see arcee offline and you crying about it and finding you're a prime that has feeling. "

When I was in the training room. I sat arcee by the door and started making the dummy look like a piece of scrap.

Arcee pov

How I love to see him fight he is so attractive when he is moving he is so color full. Then rodimis prime asked jack if he wanted to spar. Rodimis is in for a big surprise. I watched as they spared jack doge slid weaved flipped spun waiting for his chance as rodimis attacked him

Zata prime pov

He has a weakness his back every time he turns around it gets stuck for a sec. I flipped over him as he punched at my face to be behind him he was shocked to see I found his weakness I punched it. He fell and as he fell he smiled. Then rodimis spoke

" You are the prime primus told me about that would some day I would meet"

I thanked him and went to arcee. She was so happy to see me walk over to her. I sat down next to her

" Ahhh that's why you have feeling due to other primes. Arcee is your sparkmate. " I looked at hi

And nodded

" I will leave you two alone "

I said thanks and I waited till he was gone. I looked over to arcee and she jumped and kissed me I took all of the love in and heated up. As we kissed I thought about nothing but how I loved her.

Bulkhead pov

As I returned to base I saw a new autobots talking to Optimus I have never meet. He looks about 20 feet tall and skinny and fast. Miko saw his to and yelled

"Sweet another bot " they both looked are way. I asked did you guys find any energon all the other bots said no. But arcee and zata because they where not there. Then ratchet said, "no one found energon but arcee and jack. The new bot spoke. He was a prime by his voice

" Whose jack. You said he was a human where is he now "

Optimus pov

Oh boy now we have to show him the video of jack becoming a autobots I spoke first

" Umm the jack we talk about is the prime that just beat you in spar"

" Hmm. He was human then a cybertrions " I nodded. Bulkhead went crazy.

"Who's is this guy Optimus " I was about to speak when rodimis spoke

" You dare address me like a guy bulkhead. I am rodimis prime if you can't remember "

Bulks pov

What the last thing I remember about rodimis is getting shot down.

Zata prime pov

"Arcee we need to go to the op room bulk is back and we have only 2 more days to locate the nemesis."

" And save sentinel prime " my jaw dropped at the name who was he and why are so many primes being granted. Something big is coming more then stopping this war.

" Jack I need you to go get every on so I can explain some weird and scary news" said arcee

Arcee pov

When jack returned with every one I had grown to be 55-foot femme robot. I looked at them as they where looking at me with wide optics.

" Umm...hi this might be bad to say now and weird, but I'm the first femme prime " every ones jaws dropped at what I said jack was the first to say anything.

" You never beat a prime in battle or spar I should say"

" Jack I'm the first femme prime ever. Primus was the first male prime ever. I don't have to be in battle to be a prime it just happened and primus told me that he never had granted life to me I just happened. He knew what that meant I was going to be the first femme prime ever" every one understood I got from there optics. But one of them was crying to none stop. Every one left me and jack alone.

" What's wrong jack? I'm a femme prime. That's the way primus said

" I know that I'm just worried you might die as a prime you have to risk your life every day. "

" I will be fine if you're with me. "

" The war ending is not the only thing that's coming I feel there is some thing that primus cant see or tell us about"

" Jack unicron is in stasis right now that is the only thing that will be next if some thing else more powerful then the cons

Deep space

As this giant robot was bigger than unicron. Destroyed just two planets in on sweep of his had. In a deep voice

" I AM GALVITRON"

Stay with me the next chapter will be here tomorrow


End file.
